Broken
by Lady Yami
Summary: *grabs a kleenex* WAH! Anzu still loves Yami, but does he feel the same way about her? Will he return her love, or will he break her? Tear jerker, I can't beleive I wrote this, I normally hate angst, and ther seems to be so much of it. Very old. ^^0


Broken  
  
By: Lady Yami  
  
AN: This is really sad, but really beautiful. Anzu still loves Yugioh, but he doesn't seem to return her feelings. Done to the song 'Loneliness is Worse' by a group called Verucca Salt, great band. Really pretty, yet very sad song. Not too much of a song fic, but hey, whatever. Grab your Kleenex box peoples. This is my first angst piece, so please don't kill me. No character death, so don't worry about that. I HATE death fics. Thanks and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH YOU READERS, YOU BAD LAWYERS YOU!  
  
Broken  
  
Anzu stood outside Yuugi's house; a chilling breeze blew, ruffling Anzu's peach over coat. It was cold, very cold. On the inside and out. Nobody was there for her, nobody. She looked at the sky, which was now beginning to darken slowly, dark patches of gray rolling across the sky slowly. A breeze blew again pushing Anzu's hair off to the right, glossy brown strands getting caught in her eyelashes. She brushed them away slowly with one gloved fingertip, pushing the now loose strands in pieces behind her ears, which were beginning to turn pink from the bitter cold. The streets were deserted, due to the upcoming storm. It was very quiet now, not a sound. She glanced at her watch, it was 9 now. Most people were asleep. But not the one she was looking for, no. Anzu sighed. Yugioh would be out now, wandering the streets unbeknownst to the sleeping Yuugi. If she knew his route correctly he would be there soon...just a bit longer...Anzu bit her lip.   
'I can't believe this is happening' she thought, hugging herself around the chest with her arms. She turned her attention to a piece of newspaper that was rolling across the street. It was dirty, spotted with mud from the previous rain. The newspaper made a soft swish as it rolled across the deserted road. It stopped in a puddle the tip dipping in the freezing water. The water rippled, causing the reflection of stars to ripple inside the dark pool. Anzu looked up again, the clouds were thinner, some dark patches showing. The stars shone a bright white against the deep blue, glowing with an almost anbaric white light. Too bright, it almost seemed. Anzu shivered, it was getting colder by the minute. Her body was craving heat, demanding that she go home to her bed. Her bed...safe, warm, her own haven, secluded. The more Anzu thought about it, the more she wanted to go home, where she could go to sleep, and forget all. The last two words rang in Anzu's head.  
  
'Forget all...' Anzu thought. 'Make everything go away, just slip away...seemingly endless bliss'. Anzu shook her head, shaking herself back out of her reverie. 'I came here to do this, and I AM going to do this', Anzu thought firmly. There was a gentle touch on her shoulder, Anzu spun around, ready to defend herself from anything, anyone. But what she saw was not what she expected. 'Yugioh', she thought in awe. The cold seemed to disappear, leaving only a strange feeling. Fear...uneasiness...hope... She tilted her head up a bit to meet the game king's vivid crimson gaze.   
  
"Anzu-san, what are you doing here at this hour"? He questioned softly resting one hand gently, yet with hidden firmness and confidence on her shoulder.  
  
" I-I-I was...waiting for someone", she said blushing slightly.   
  
"May I ask who"? Yugioh questioned politely, never averting his gaze. Anzu took a deep breath...the moment was approaching. She hung her head a bit, breaking his gaze.   
  
"Y-y-ou", she stuttered, feeling herself blush.  
  
"Why? Are in you in danger? Is the-" Yugioh stopped as he realized the truth. 'Oh my gods...' The tall Egyptian thought, his mind seemed to be spinning. 'This is what Yuugi was telling me...' He reminded himself. His hand on Anzu's shoulder retracted slowly. She gently took it in her own, holding it to her face.  
  
"I have a confession to make, Yami" She said, taking a deep breath on the inside. "I-I-I-love you"! She cried. Burying her slim face in Yugioh's large hand. He froze; Yami was shocked, yet had somehow known it was comeing. The girl looked up, afraid; it seemed, awaiting the answer, which one? The worst of her fears, or a dream come into reality. Yami brought his hand up, cupping the brunette's pale face.   
  
"Anzu...I..." Yugioh trailed off, feeling something inside him snap. With his free arm he gently grabbed Anzu's slim waist. She tensed for a second, and then relaxed. Yami brought her face forwards slowly pushing his own forwards. Anzu's feet lifted off the ground gently as the game king brought her into a gentle kiss, light and feathery. He brought her closer and deepened the kiss, closing his eyes. He then gently took his face away, breaking the kiss. Anzu fluttered her eyelashes a bit, the sudden cold air taking its effect. Yami took her hands gently in his own, holding her firmly in place. He lowered his head a bit, meeting Anzu's deep brown gaze. "Anzu. I need you to listen very closely" Anzu nodded a bit, still flushed and warm from the kiss. "Y-yes" Anzu said, never moving.  
  
" I need you to understand something, Anzu", Yami said, tightening his grip on her little hands. " Anzu...you are my friend, and...I would never to anything to hurt you, do you understand"? He asked. Anzu nodded. Yugioh sighed. "Anzu, I don't think that we can be...more...than friends". He finished the sentence, silently wishing he hadn't. If there had been a window to Anzu's dreams, it would have revealed shards. She was broken, dreams, hope, trust...in him...and mostly in herself. Anzu's heart dropped into her stomach, never had she felt such loss, remorse... anger; at herself. Anzu shifted inside her coat, no words comeing to mind to express her feelings. He tightened his grip on her hands once more, then slowly walked towards the direction of the house. The door closed softly, a clank against the silence. Anzu hung her head, and then raised it, her hair blowing in the direction of the wind. She cried silently, her tears freezing as they appeared. Her hair stuck to them, making the world a sticky blur. She cried for a while. Not because of Yami...but because, the cold was back, and it was there to stay.  
  
AN: (sniffle sniffle) WAHHHHH!!!!! Please review, its my first angst piece. Damn...I'm in a bad mood now...:( I'm so sad now.... Must go write more cheery things... REVIEW! AHHH! (grabs her Demiveemon plushie) WAHHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
